1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measuring device and a measuring method of the measuring device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, there is known an apparatus including a measuring device that measures a color of a measuring object (for example, see JP-A-2005-59552).
An apparatus described in JP-A-2005-59552 includes a light source that irradiates illumination light to the measuring object and measures light reflected by the light source using a measuring device. In the apparatus described in JP-A-2005-59552, a focal position of the illumination light is set behind (side opposite to the measuring device) the measuring object. In this case, even in a case where undulation (cockling) or the like occurs due to, for example, an influence of humidity or temperature, or an action of a physical external force, an amount of change in light intensity of the light received by the measuring device is reduced and it is possible to suppress reduction of measurement accuracy.
Meanwhile, usually, in a case where colorimetry is performed by the measuring device, the colorimetry is performed according to geometric conditions defined by a colorimetric standard (JIS Z 8722), that is, the measuring object is irradiated with the illumination light at 45 degrees and a reflected light reflected at 90 degrees is measured by the measuring device (45/0° colorimetric system), or the measuring object is irradiated with the illumination light at 90 degrees and the reflected light reflected by 45 degrees is measured by the measuring device (0/45° colorimetric system).
However, for example, in a case where cockling or the like occurs in the measuring object and a position of the measuring object is changed, a distance between the measuring object, the measuring device, and the light source is changed, and a position of an illumination region where the measuring object is irradiated with the illumination light or a measuring region which is capable of being measured by the measuring device is changed. Therefore, an amount of the illumination light in an overlapping portion between the measuring region and the illumination region is changed. Therefore, there is a problem that the amount of the measuring light incident on the measuring device is also changed and it is difficult to perform colorimetry with high accuracy.